Dragon Ball: Dominion Trials
by Sinocard Ix
Summary: TBA
1. 1: A New Venture!

1: A New Venture! - A Baby Born with the Power of 100K!?

Planet Sadal is home to a proud race of Saiyan warriors each living by their own accord. Their intergalactic patrol unit lead by Battle Commander, Kalion is waiting to see the power level of his newly begotten son.

(PL = Power Level)

PL Examiner 1: Did you check out the power level of the boy?

 _PL Examiner 2 drinks his cold tea then turns to the monitor finishing up its results._

PL Examiner 2: The monitor says, the second examiner looks at the result and spits out his drink in astonishment, 100,000!

Kalion, _disappointed_ : I thought he was stronger.

 _Both examiners were confused_

PL Examiner 1, _reassuring_ : The boy is still ten times stronger than the average Saiyan, but there are qualms.

Kalion: Qualms?

PL Examiner 1: Yes, are you sure that he's your son?

PL Examiner 2: Yeah, like he has snowy white hair and his irises are purple.

 _Kalion has his eyes looking at the both of them with an aggressive undertone._

Kalion: I know that, but you rest assured that the boy is my son.

PL Examiner 1: I mean now that you look at it, he does share your robust chocolate pigmentation.

 _Awkward silence filled the room, Kalion's eyes darted around._

Kalion: Thanks?

PL Examiner 2: Uh… what about the name? What is his name?

Kalion: Daikiri!

PL Examiners: Daikiri?

PL Examiner 2: That's an odd name.

Kalion: That's the name his mother and I chose.

PL Examiner 2: Yeah that's another question, who's the mother?

PL Examiner 1: According to the monitor's findings Daikiri is only 50% Saiyan and the other is unknown to any race that existed in our universe.

Kalion: Or maybe you didn't update the monitor.

PL Examiner 1, to Kalion: No, this is the latest version.

Kalion: Is it K-4.5?

PL Examiner 1: Umm… it's K-4 point… point...

Kalion: Well, answer me!

PL Examiner 1: It's K-4.4.

Kalion: Uh huh. Make sure you it gets updated before tomorrow. Then to PL Examiner 2. Bring me my son.

PL Examiners: Yes sir.

A total of fourteen years has passed. Kalion registered Daikiri at the Dephens School of Combat and Diplomacy. Though it is not that cracked up to be most of their graduates do end up being high ranking officials scattered around the galaxies. The finals just passed and the entire school are looking at their test results… well except for one.

?: What the Hell? We're tied?

Onlookers: (Different Bullet Point = Different Person)

Daikiri and Aarlic got tied for the number one spot; that's nuts.

No, I bet that Aarlic just let Daikiri catch up.

Not in a million years.

Aarlic: Where is he? _Raging._ Daikiri!

Aarlic searched all around the campus for him. Aarlic continued to get more angry the longer it took to search, but then the right under a tree sleeping.

Aarlic: Get up! Now!

Daikiri, _waking up yawning_ : What do you want?

Aarlic: Did you see test results!?

Daikiri: Lemme guess… we're tied?

Aarlic: Yes!

Daikiri: So, what you didn't get second.

Aarlic: But I'm tied with you instead of Bage, how!?

Daikiri: I don't know maybe I studied bit more, or you're just lazy...

Aarlic, _abruptly_ : That's not it!

Daikiri: How about I actually tried?

Daikiri laughing, looking at his red face

Aarlic: I'm tired of your games! Put'em up!

Daikiri, _sarcastically_ : Naaaaa… okay. _Getting excited_ , Attack first!

Aarlic: Glad to!

How will this fight turn out? Who would win, Daikiri or Aarlic? How does this change their paths forever? Find out in the next chapter Dragon Ball Dominion Trials.


	2. 2: A Circumstantial Fight at Best!

**2: A Circumstantial Fight At Best – Creature With Unknown Origin**

A little breeze passed by, Aarlic strikes first.

Aarlic: It's over!

He hits Daikiri right to his chest heavily pushing him back.

 _Pause_

Onlookers: He can´t just do that.

Oh yes, he can.

This video will be nothing if it's only been five seconds.

Give it to Vine, he might do something with that.

Vine's not here anymore.

Oh right!

Aarlic´s punch created collateral damage, it was similar to wind pushing leaves off a tree. The hit was still hard though.

Daikiri: Don´t tell me that was your full power.

Aarlic, coughing: No.

Daikiri: Oh really?

Onlooker 1: Daikiri, I think he wasted his power.

Daikiri: Well no shit, look at him!

Aarlic _, breathing heavily_ : No, I´m fine _\- he could barely keep his eyes open_.

Daikiri comes towards Aarlic and lays him to the ground.

Daikiri: It's okay we will fight later.

Aarlic: No, but I… _\- dazing off_.

Daikiri: Shh shh ssshhhh, whispering to Aarlic, go to sleep; it's over.

Daikiri stands up and enters the crowd of students.

Onlookers: Daikiri, you okay?

Never doubted you for a second.

Yes, you did!

Daikiri, _sighing_ : Yea, but I really wanted to keep fighting, hell I didn´t make a move yet, it´s whatever, but take Aarlic to the infirmary. School's over, right? So, I´m going home.

The trek back home was not very exciting as Daikiri was unable soar through the sky with great speed.

Daikiri, _yelling_ : Why the Hell can I not fly yet? I could have been back home already!

Random Passerby: Why are you yelling and being such an asshole?

Daikiri, _irritated_ : Thanks stranger.

Random Passerby: You need to give mutual respect to people!

Daikiri: You know if you were ever in danger I will never save you.

 _Sirens ring_

Daikiri looks at a chase in pursuit.

Daikiri: That's seems like way too much money for that man to be carrying. Excuse me, sir?

Daikiri grabs the vehicle's exhaust pipe stopping it to travel any further. He walks to the front of the car.

Daikiri: That money does not seem like it's yours.

Robber: Please, I have a family.

Daikiri: Even if that were true, the money you stole from those people might have families as well.

Robber: Please, if I don't get to the boss in time the beast will be released.

Daikiri: Ha-ha, what beast? There is nothing that seems like a major prob-

 _Crashing sound that shakes the earth_

Daikiri, _slowly looking up_ : The hell?

It was a hellish beast standing at a height of 15 meters (approx. 49 feet). Spectators were petrified at this unholy sight.

Daikiri _, to Robber_ : You know, your boss must be really impatient to summon it here after I just apprehended you.

The monster starts attacking. Buildings and bystanders are getting killed off and the body count it piling up.

Robber, _crying_ : We are going to die! It's gonna rampage the city and kill anyone in its way.

Daikiri: No, we have the defense force. They trained for something like this.

Robber: Then how long will it be before they get here? It is already causing havoc!

Daikiri: Damn it! Do you know how to stop this?

Robber: No. Every time it appears the world and inhabitants barely survive. It's over.

Daikiri: Okay, all I need to do is to stall it so by the time the force gets here it doesn't destroy my home. Nerve racking, yet awesome.

Robber: Just go already!

Daikiri runs in front of the beast and punches it, no affect. The beast smacks Daikiri into a building with a deformed 3-fingered hand.

Daikiri, coughing: Something broke and I don't know what it is, but something has to be done about that running around.

He got up and looked for an opening to attack. That's when he noticed something about his face.

Daikiri: What about that giant eye right there? Got it!

He could not fly, but he did scale a large building up so urgently that he became a spec to the spectators who still stood there despite the large creature attacking in front of them. As Daikiri was on the roof he made a long jump towards the monster's face being immediately slammed down into the asphalt. Daikiri never felt this weak before in his life.

Daikiri, _weakening_ : He's too fast… too strong. Even in a game of stalling I can't win. _Self-encouraging_ , Just one more minute.

How will Daikiri hold off against this monstrosity? When will the defense force finally arrive? Wait in for the next chapter of Dragon Ball DT.


End file.
